Furisode
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de The Random Ninja. "Los furisode los llevan mujeres que...están en edad." dijo Kurogane, dudando. "¿En edad de qué?" KuroFai/FaiKuro. T por insinuaciones y maldiciones.


Disclaimer: Este fin no lo he escrito yo, sino **The Random Ninja**, yo solo lo he traducido del inglés al español con su consentimiento previo.

Espero que os guste mucho y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo traduciéndolo^^. Aquí os dejo el link al original, si lo copias después del "fan fiction", os sale:

.net/s/5162114/1/Furisode

* * *

**Furisode**

Al bajar la vista hacia la cabeza rubia clara que reposaba sobre su hombro, Kurogane se sentía casi en paz. A pesar del dolor sordo y punzante que sentía en la cabeza por el puñetazo de Fai, el ninja estaba tranquilo y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, feliz. Tenía a su idiota de vuelta, estaban vivos, y una vez más podían regresar a su relación habitual.

Ambos estaban sentados en el futon de Kurogane, descansando en un cómodo silencio una vez que Tomoyo hubo salido. La luz tenue del sol al amanecer en Nihon entraba a través de las ventanas de la habitación. Los pájaros trinaban fuera, cantando sus sinceras melodías a .sus compañeros. Era casi un momento perfecto.

Claro, si pudiese quitarse ese molesto pensamiento de encima. Kurogane miró hacia abajo y sintió vergüenza ajena. Mentalmente maldijo a Tomoyo-hime por hacerles eso a Fai y a él. Seguro que lo había hecho con su mejor intención, a su muy especial modo, pero el ubio ya tenía suficiente crisis de identidad sin que le pusiesen vestidos del sexo opuesto. Fai no necesitaba tener ninguna princesa irracional mareándole sobre su vestuario.

Notando los movimientos del ninja, Fai alzó la vista hacia Kurogane.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Kurogane suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo decirlo delicadamente…?

"¿Kuro-sama?" Los ojos de Fai estaban muy abiertos y le miraban con preocupación, abrió ligeramente los labios. Kurogane gruñó. El estúpido del mago no se lo estaba poniendo más fácil estando tan…tan…puñeteramente adorable. El ninja se maldijo a sí mismo en su fuero interno por usar una palabra como 'adorable'. Se suponía que él era un temible guerrero que no se interesaba conceptos o pensamientos tan triviales.

"Kur-" comenzó Fai de nuevo, pero Kurogane le cortó.

"Tu ropa." Fai levantó la cabeza del hombro de Kurogane para poder verse mejor.

"¿Eh?" Fai pestañeó.

Kurogane miró para otro lado.

"Es tu ropa."

Fai miró el furisode azul claro que Tomoyo le había dado.

"¿Le pasa algo?" preguntó. Kurogane se estremeció como si el mero pensamiento le hiciese daño.

"Es solo que…"

"¿Sí…?" Fai se estaba empezando a enfadar. ¿Se decidiría algún día a decir qué era lo que le molestaba?

"Es un furisode," comenzó Kurogane. Fai resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí. Soy consciente de ello. La princesa Tomoyo fue lo suficientemente amable como para decirme qué es lo que llevo puesto."

"¿Y te contó que solo las mujeres llevan el furisode?" gruñó enfadado Kurogane. Definitivamente iba a tener una charla con Tomoyo luego. La maldijo a ella y a sus métodos de intromisión. Miró de nuevo a Fai, en cuya cara ahora se reflejaba una expresión de shock. El rubio tartamudeó, sin ser capaz de formar una frase completa.

"Yo…eh-¡¿qué?!" se las arregló para decir Fai. Kurogane asintió, casi solemne.

"Sep. Y eso no es lo único…" Kurogane suspiró de nuevo, sin estar muy seguro de cómo continuar. Odiaba explicar esa clase de cosas. Especialmente las que concernían al sexo opuesto.

Fai asintió cansadamente.

"Continúa…"

Kurogane se aclaró la garganta y miró a Fai a los ojos. A ver si podía hacerse entender.

"Los furisode los llevan las mujeres que…están en edad," dijo dudando. Los ojos de Fai reflejaban confusión.

"¿En edad de qué?" preguntó Fai. Kurogane le habría dado un buen sopapo al rubio de haber tenido brazo para hacerlo.

"¡En edad! ¡De casarse!" exclamó. Los ojos de Fai se abrieron hasta límites insospechados y se sonrojó, bien del susto o de vergüenza.

Kurogane cruzó los brazos, poniéndose de un interesante tono rojo. ¡No quería llegar hasta ese punto, pero el mago le había forzado a hacerlo! El rubio podía ser muy corto a veces.

Fai trazó saliva y miró a través del otro hombre. Sus mechones rubios le cayeron sobre la cara.

"¿Por…por qué Tomoyo-hime me ha dado esta ropa…" su voz se fue apagando, la boca de su estómago se le contrajo de los nervios.

"…Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta."

Kurogane y Fai se miraron el uno al otro, el ninja con aparente indiferencia y el mago mordiéndose el labio con mortificación.

"Ah."

El momento tenso pasó, sin que rompiesen el contacto visual.

Kurogane refunfuñó, nada contento ante la falta de comunicación, y decidió que podía hacer en ese momento lo que se había estado muriendo por hacer durante un tiempo. Girándose, inmovilizó a Fai sobre el futon. Le lanzó una sonrisita de suficiencia al rubio.

"Yo creo que estás en edad de hacer algo más aparte de casarte," murmuró Kurogane con voz ronca, antes de rodar torpemente sobre la cintura de Fai. Su hombro golpeó dolorosamente el futon, bufó cuando el agudo dolor volvió rápidamente a él. Kurogane se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder mantener el equilibrio. No se había acostumbrado aún a no tener su otro brazo para aguantar su peso. Fai aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar tornas con el ninja, y de repente Kurogane se encontró con al mago encima suya. Fai le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que sería mejor si por ahora te tumbases, Kuro-uke."

"Tch. Como gustes," dijo Kurogane burlonamente, sin estar muy seguro de reírse o de sentirse ofendido ante el nuevo mote. Si alguien era un uke, sería Fai, no él.

Kurogane alzó la mano. Agarró el pelo de Fai, tocando la cinta negra que usaba para recogérselo, antes de desatársela. Una vez que el pelo del rubio estuvo libre, Kurogane lo peinó con los dedos suavemente, con toda la dulzura que sus sentidos podían recoger. Fai suspiró, rozando con los labios su mejilla, moviéndose lentamente hacia la oreja del hombre. Respirando ligeramente, sopló en el oído de Kurogane, sonriendo ante el resultado, el, aunque leve, temblor del otro hombre.

"Kuro-sama…"suspiró. Kurogane agarró la cara de Fai con su mano, sujetándola por el mentón. Fai le miró con curiosidad. El ninja sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de incorporarse, intentando capturar los labios del mago con los suyos. Cuando rozó el borde de los del rubio, Fai le interceptó con una mano. Empujó suavemente a Kurogane hasta tumbarlo de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente y tenía los labios fruncidos en un gesto de timidez. Kurogane estrechó los ojos, ronroneando molesto y con excitación.

Ese maldito mago era un provocador.

"Bueno, bueno, Kuro-sama. La princesa Tomoyo y Syaoran-kun están esperándonos. No creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para lo que papi tiene en mente…" murmuró suavemente Fai. Se inclinó y acarició la forma de la clavícula de Kurogane. Kurogane puso los ojos en blanco y apartó a Fai.

"Sea lo que sea. Ayúdame a vestirme, so provocador."

Fai sonrió con afectación.

"Y después te ayudaré a quitártelo. Luego podemos divertirnos un montón aprendiendo sobre 'estar en edad", ¿ne, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane sonrió con suficiencia.

"Sep. Necesitarás ayuda quitándote ese furisode."

Fai rió entre dientes, ayudando al ninja a ponerse en pie.

"¿He de suponer que tienes experiencia en desvestir jovencitas en furisode?" dijo Fai, tomándole un poco el pelo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse un yukata negro.

Kurogane sonrió satisfecho a su amante antes de correr la puerta y salir al pasillo.

"No, pero con la motivación apropiada, podría adquirir bastante experiencia en desvestir a cierto hombre en furisode."


End file.
